Spashley vs Spaiden
by SDunkin
Summary: We all know how the show ends, but who wins Spencer's heart in this story? Along the same lines as the series, with some of my own twists. Story better than summary! R&R please!
1. Good And Bad First Impressions

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

"Spencer, Glen, you guys are going to be late for school!" yelled Mom from downstairs.

Like I could care. The last thing on my mind was being late to a school I didn't even want to go to.

My name is Spencer Carlin. I'm 17 years old, and I was supposed to be a Senior at Lexington High in Oberlin Ohio, the place I grew up. But no, my ambitious mother, Paula Carlin, decided to move the family out to Los Angeles so she could take her dream job working in the E.R. I'm pretty sure a huge reason it's her dream job has to do with the fact that her ex lover Ben is the head doctor. But hey, these are things I keep to myself.

My father, Arthur Carlin, gladly complied, seeing it as a wonderful opportunity to work with the troubled teens of LA. As for my twin brother Glen, who was an all state basketball champ back home, he saw it as a step toward his dream of playing for UCLA and then for the Lakers.

I was the only person in the family who thought the move totally sucked. And why wouldn't I? I had to leave all my old friends behind and start a new life, totally wrecking my Senior year. But I, being the good daughter that I am, didn't voice my real opinions on the matter to my parents. Instead, I smiled and nodded fake approval of the move when my Mom brought it up, and cooperated the whole time.

So here I am, stuck in the middle of no where. Well, I suppose it's somewhere, but it's nowhere to me, because I don't want to be here. God, I really need to learn to rebel sometimes.

"Coming Mom!" I called back as I finished tying my hair up in a ponytail.

I grabbed my backpack, slung it over my shoulder, and made my way to the stairs.

"Move it loser!" yelled Glen as he shoved me to the side at the foot of the stairs, and ran down.

"You're such a freaking butthead Glen!" I called back, running after him to beat him up.

"Stop it you two, this isn't the time to be horsing around," said Mom in a reprimanding tone.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my lunch from the kitchen counter.

"She's right you know, you guys have more things to worry about, like being on time for your first day," said Dad, coming down the stairs.

He placed a kiss on my forehead, and gave Glen a hug. As much as I hated this move, I didn't hate my parents, especially my Dad. He was definitely the cooler of the two, and the more reasonable one. Mom was more annoying and protective, but I still loved her.

"I'm so ready for today Dad! I can't wait to show these King High basketball players what real game is," said Glen confidently, taking a bite out of a muffin.

"That's my boy!" said Dad with a smile.

"Hey Spencer, are you going to try out for cheerleading?" asked Mom hopefully.

"Uhhh maybe, depends on how the team is," I said, now wanting to leave.

"Oh ok, well I think you should, I mean you were great back home," said Mom with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe. Hey Glen let's go!" I said, making my way toward the door.

I didn't feel like discussing the matter of cheerleading with my Mom because I wasn't sure if I even wanted to do it. Back home, I had done it to please her, who had been head cheerleader when she was a Senior. While I had fun since a few of my friends were on the team, I didn't think I'd enjoy it here, where I didn't have any friends.

"Bye kids, have a good day!" called Mom and Dad in unison.

I gave a quick wave, and made my way outside to Glen's used red Jeep Wrangler. After we moved here, our parents felt the need to get us gifts to compensate for how sucky the move made our lives. Glen asked for a car, but I didn't ask for anything. I decided I'd wait until I really needed something. Not like I'd need a car though, I'd probably be spending my weekends in my room, talking to my old friends on the phone, being completely jealous of all the fun they were having with out me.

We got into the car, threw our bags in the backseat, and drove off. King High was only a 15 minute car ride from my house, but today would be the first time I laid eyes on the place. As we pulled up, my desire to want to return home only increased. The school wasn't that big, and there were kids everywhere! Over crowded much?

"Come on, we have to go to the office and get our schedules," said Glen, getting out of the car and leading the way.

We had moved here during the last week of Summer, and Glen had spent the whole week here, using the court to practice, so he knew the place pretty well.

We went down a hall, turned left, and then walked a little ways until we stopped in front of a square glass window. Behind it was an older man with black glasses and a big bald spot on his head.

"What do you want?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"I'm Glen Carlin and this is my sister Spencer Carlin. We need our schedules," said Glen.

"One moment," said the man, turning around and going to a file cabinet.

He opened up one of the drawers, searched through it, and then pulled out two sheets.

"Here you go," he said, sliding the two sheets through the opening in the window, and then continuing his work.

"I've got tryouts today, so you're going to have to come to the gym after school, and wait for me to finish. See ya later little sis!" said Glen, taking off before I could say anything.

"Glen!" I called after him, but he had already turned the corner.

I took a look at my schedule. I had Trig first period in room 405 and I had no clue where that was! On the top left hand corner of my schedule, it stated that my locker number was 36A. I began to make my way down the hall, deciding I should find my locker.

"Oh shit, sorry!" I exclaimed as I bumped into someone.

I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going because I was so focused on finding my locker. After bending down to pick up my schedule, I looked up to find a boy smiling down at me. But he wasn't just any boy, he was really cute. He had short black hair, and these lights green eyes that could make you melt on the spot. Oh, and that smile, don't even get me started. He looked like he belonged in a Hollister ad.

"No worries, it's my fault," he said, extending his hand toward me.

I took it and he helped me up.

"No really, it's my fault. I should've watched where I was going," I said apologetically.

"Yeah, you're right. But I'll let this one slip since you're new and all," he said flashing that killer smile.

"How'd you know I was new?" I asked, impressed.

"I've never seen you around. And I'd definitely remember a pretty face like your's"

I laughed, partially at how corny his line was, but partially at how it made me blush. Hey, he was cute!

"I'm Aiden, Aiden Dennison," he said, extending his hand forward again.

"Spencer, Spencer Carlin," I said, shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you Spencer. Do you need any help?" he asked sincerely.

I hesitated before answering, pausing to think it through. Which may have seemed stupid, I mean I did need help, and Aiden was cute. But I didn't know him, I didn't know what kind of guy he was.

"Yeah sure," I said, letting my need for help over ride my doubts.

"I'm trying to find my locker, it's 36A," I said, showing him my schedule.

"Oh, that's right down here," said Aiden, pointing down the hall.

He walked with me down the hall and right to my locker.

"Anything else?"

"Uhh yeah. Where the hell are these rooms?" I asked, handing him my schedule.

He laughed while taking a look at it, and then told me where each was. While I tried to retain all the information I was receiving, I had a feeling I'd probably be asking for directions a few more times today.

"You good?"

"Yeah, I think so. I hope so," I said with a smile.

He smiled back, and we stood there for a moment, just smiling at each other. We probably looked like idiots.

"Well I better get to class, but it was really nice meeting you. I have a feeling I'll see you again soon," said Aiden with certainty in his voice.

"Maybe, if fate allows it," I said, immediately regretting it.

He laughed, and then walked away, making his way to class. As he disappeared out of sight, I hit my hand against my head. How stupid did that sound? "If fate allows it" God, I needed to stop being such a tard around guys!

I opened up my locker, and placed some of my notebooks inside. I didn't have any of my books yet, we'd be getting those in class. As I made my way towards room 405, I studied my schedule, trying to memorize it.

"Watch where you're going dick!" yelled the second person I had bumped into.

Jeeze, out of all the days to be a clutz, I just had to be one today.

"I'm so sorry!" I said apologetically, scrambling to pick up all the books I had made the person drop.

When I stood up to hand the books back to the owner, it was the first time I laid eyes on the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her dark brown hair lay down in perfect curls. Her chocolate brown eyes were so mesmerizing. She wore a tight concert tee that revealed her toned stomach, denim shorts, and flip flops. With the make up and accessories, she looked like a rock star. I had never come across someone like her.

"Whatever, I can't wait to get out of this place and away from dumbasses like you," said the girl viciously, grabbing the books out of my hand and storming off.

That voice, it was so raspy, so sexy. Whoa wait, did I just think that? Nope, moving on.

I stood there for a moment, befuddled by the events that had just occurred. No one had ever been that rude to me in my life. I really wasn't in Ohio anymore. The sound of the bell snapped me back into reality, and I quickly hurried off, already late to my first class on my first day. This year was going to be spectacular! (NOT!)

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! so there you go, the first chapter of my first fanfic! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you have any comments what so ever make sure you post them, I love feedback and tips! Next update will be no later than Monday! Thanks again for reading :)**


	2. The New Girl

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

The day was going by so freaking slow. By the time lunch had rolled around, I wanted to shoot myself. How was I going to survive another 179 days in this place? If I had it my way, I would stay home all year, listening to and writing music until the day I received my diploma. Music seemed to be the only thing that gave me peace of mind now a days. I mean, sex helped to of course.

After Physics, I made my way to my locker. As I opened my locker, Aiden popped up out of no where, practically sending me into cardiac arrest.

"What's up? I haven't seen you all day!" said Aiden excitedly.

Of course Aiden would be enthusiastic about coming back to school, I mean why wouldn't he? He was the captain of the varsity basketball team and the star player. This automatically made him Mr. popular, and it made me sick to my stomach watching all the girls swoon over him.

Me on the other hand, I was pretty much the exact opposite. I was a social outcast by choice, and my only friend in school was Aiden. Besides Aiden, my only other friend was my sister Kyla, who was two years older than me. Instead of going to college, she spent her time volunteering and working with charities. She was even planning to take a trip to Africa soon, and live there for a year. I didn't like to think about that, because I knew I was going to miss her like crazy.

Like Kyla, I planned to skip the whole college thing as well. But, I wasn't planning on spending my time volunteering. Nope, I was going to get the hell out of this country and jet off to Europe and live there for a while. After the cultural experience, I planned to come back and pursue my dream of becoming a musician.

Anyways, while there were a lot of things that I disliked about my life, I was very content with only having Aiden and Kyla. They were the only friends I needed, the only people I trusted, and that was fine with me.

"Jesus Aiden, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?" I said agitatedly, putting some books away.

"I'm sorry, I was just really happy to see you," said Aiden, making a puppy dog face.

Gahhh, why did that always work on me?

"Of course you are, I'm the center of your universe" I said with a smirk.

"Excuse me," said someone politely from behind, just as Aiden was about to retort.

I turned around to find the girl that had bumped into me earlier, and this time I got a good look at her. She had silky blond hair which was tied back into a ponytail, and piercing blue eyes. She wore a white tanktop, ripped denim jeans, and flip flops. I had been with countless blondes, but there was something different about this girl. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but one thing was for sure, she was drop dead gorgeous.

"Hey, I told you I'd see you again," said Aiden, smiling at the girl.

I looked at him, raising my eyebrows. What the hell, how did he know her?

"I didn't doubt you for a second," said the girl jokingly.

Oh my God, her voice was melodic. I could listen to it forever. Wait, what the hell? I did not just think that. Moving on.

"Ash, this is Spencer Carlin, she's new here. Spencer, this is Ashley Davies, my bestfriend," said Aiden, introducing us.

"I believe we met before, but it wasn't exactly one of my most graceful moments. Sorry, again," said Spencer with a shy smile.

It was contagious, and I couldn't help but smile back at her, instantly feeling bad for my prior rudeness. It was a really weird feeling, the feeling of guilt. It was something I didn't feel often, and I wasn't quite sure if I liked the fact that this Spencer Carlin could do that to me.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not a morning person," I said apologetically.

"Whoa, Spencer. Do you have some secret powers or something? Because Ashley NEVER apologizes!" said Aiden dumbfounded.

We all laughed, and I play punched Aiden in the arm.

"Hey, do you want to sit with us at lunch?" asked Aiden intently.

"Yeah, sit with us Spencer Carlin," I said encouragingly.

Spencer Carlin, it had a ring to it. I liked it.

"Sure, let me just put some of my books away," said Spencer blushing.

I was satisfied I had made her blush, extremely satisfied. Then again, she could've been blushing because of Aiden. Oh whatever, I'll go on believing it was my doing, I mean it probably was.

After Spencer put her books away, the three of us walked to the quad and sat down at mine and Aiden's usual table. I loved sitting with Aiden at lunch, but sometimes I wished that he would sit with his jock friends, because of his annoying underclassman "groupies" as I liked to call them. Although they did back off a bit after I yelled at a girl and humiliated her in front of everyone.

"So Carlin, what brings you out here to lala land?" I asked as I took out my lunch.

"Well, my Mom's a doctor, and she got offered her dream job. So she moved the family out here."

"Wow, that must've been hard, having to leave right before your Senior year," said Aiden consolingly.

"Yeah, it totally blows. But what can you do?" said Spencer with a shrug.

"You can say how you don't give a shit and refuse to leave," I said with a little more force than I had intended too.

What can I say, I never let anyone push me around, especially my parents. And in a strange way, I didn't like how Spencer let hers push her around. But her innocence was really cute.

Both Aiden and Spencer were a little taken aback by my remark, so there was an awkward silence.

"Ash, it's not as simple as that. I mean, you remember sophomore year when my Dad almost got transfered. Yeah, it would've sucked if he had, but I would've gone. Sometimes you just have to put others before yourself," said Aiden, breaking the silence.

"No, I think Ashley's right on this one Aiden. I mean, in my situation that is. I do let myself get pushed around a lot, and sometimes I really should just speak up and say how I'm really feeling," said Spencer nodding her head.

I didn't hear a word she said after my name. The way she said it, it gave me butterflies, something no one was able to do with just words. I wished I could have her say it a thousand times.

"Hey Aiden," said an unfortunately familiar voice, disrupting my thoughts.

I looked up to see Madison, my ex best friend.

"Hey," said Aiden with a smile.

He was just being nice though, he didn't really like Madison.

"Who's your friend?" asked Madison, looking at Spencer.

"This is Spencer Carlin. Spencer, this is Madison Duarte," said Aiden, introducing the two.

"Hey, nice to meet you," said Spencer extending her hand forward.

"Likewise. Are you Glen Carlin's sister?" asked Madison, shaking Spencer's hand.

"Only if that's a good thing," said Spencer jokingly.

"Your Glen's sister? No way! Your brother's got game, just not as good as me," said Aiden confidently.

I rolled my eyes, I hated when Aiden was cocky. Which was pretty ironic, since I was the queen of cockiness. But there are differences between cocky guys and cocky girls. Okay, I'm saying the word cocky to much, I'll stop now.

"Oh yes he does. I saw him playing last week, but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet. That'll change today though, cheerleading try outs take place in the gym during basketball try outs. You should come Spencer, we're looking for new blood."

"Uhh, maybe."

"Alright, well it was nice meeting you Spencer. Good to see you too Aiden, by the looks of it you had a great Summer. But one word of advice, dump the old baggage," said Madison referring to me.

"For what, another groupie like yourself?" I retorted.

Madison rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What was she talking about?" asked Spencer, confused.

"Nothing, she just likes to start trouble. So what class do you have next?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Film, do you know if it's any good?"

"Yeah, I took that elective last year. The teacher's cool, and it's an easy A."

"Awesome!"

Just then the bell rang.

"Alright ladies, I'm off. It was really nice seeing you again Spencer, you should stop by the try outs and watch us play. You should too Ash!" said Aiden encouragingly.

"While the idea of watching testosterone filled animals dribble a ball around is tempting, I think I'll pass. I'm hanging out with Carmen today."

Remember how I said that Aiden and Kyla were pretty much the only people in my lives? Well let me rephrase that, they are the only important people in my lives, well so is my Dad, when he's home. Anyways, Carmen is one of my many girlfriends. Now, by girlfriend, I don't mean a friend that's a girl. I also don't mean someone I'm committed too. "Girlfriend" is a term I use to describe girls I hook up with. I've had plenty, partially because I like variety, partially because I don't hook up with one girl for too long since I'm not looking for commitment. And not to toot my own horn, but girls get addicted to me pretty quickly, and start wanting more after a few weeks, so I have to move on fast. Usually I have multiple girlfriends at a time, but right now I've just been hooking up with Carmen. She's pretty chill, and similar to me. I think she can handle the whole no strings attached concept, so this may last longer than the others. But it will only be a physical thing.

"Alright fine, I get it. Hot girl will always win over basketball. And you Spencer?" asked Aiden, hopefully.

"It's your lucky day, I actually have to go. Glen's my ride home."

"Excellent! Don't worry, you won't regret it. You know, I'm actually walking in the direction of the room where film is, you want me to walk you there?"

"Sure, that'd be great," said Spencer appreciatively.

"I'll catch you later Ash, have fun with Carmen," said Aiden, giving me a hug.

"Oh I will. See ya bud."

"It was nice to officially meet you and not knock any of your stuff over Ashley. I'll see you around," said Spencer with a smile.

"Yeah, you're actually not that bad when you aren't being a clutz. See ya Carlin," I said teasingly.

She giggled, and then her and Aiden were off. I watched until they turned the corner and disappeared out of view. There was no doubt in my mind that Aiden was into her, I mean he didn't just walk any girl to class. But who could blame him, she was something special. The question was whether she felt the same way, and for some reason, deep down inside, I hoped the answer would be no.


	3. Wonder What Mom Would Think

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

Ashley had been right. Film was relatively easy, the teacher was cool, and I actually found it interesting. Unfortunately, the rest of my classes weren't as fun, and the day seemed to drag on until the final bell, which I now considered a life saver.

After heading to my locker and putting away the books I didn't need, I headed for the gym to watch the basketball try outs. I hadn't really been looking forward to it, but the idea of watching Aiden play made it more appealing.

I took a seat on the bleachers, unzipped my backpack, and took out some books, deciding I'd try and get some homework done. Just as I began to work on the first trig problem, the guys entered the gym. Aiden was the first one in, and our eyes immediately connected.

"Hey Spencer, you actually showed!" said Aiden enthusiastically.

"I always keep my word," I said with a smile.

He smiled back, and began running laps around the gym with the other guys as a warm up. I saw Glen among the group, laughing with a few of the kids. It didn't surprise me how quickly he had been able to make friends, Glen was a very social person.

"Hey Spencer, I'm glad you decided to show," said Madison, walking over to me.

I hadn't even realized that the girls had come in.

"Hey Madison. Look, I'm not exactly here for the cheerleading try outs. My brother is my ride home, so I kind of have to wait for him. I'm sorry," I said apologetically, although I really shouldn't have been feeling bad.

"Hey, no worries. At least watch us for a bit, you might change your mind and want to come tomorrow," said Madison with a smile, walking away.

Fat chance of that, but it was nice of her to be so insistent on me giving it a shot.

I tried doing more Trig, but it was pretty hard to take my eyes off of Aiden. He was clearly the star of the team, and the way he played made basketball look like art. But I do have to admit, there were times when Glen gave him a run for his money.

"I thought I'd find you here," said a raspy voice from the side.

I turned to see a smiling Ashley walking towards me.

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming," I said, smiling back at her.

"I can always leave if you want," said Ashley, pointing towards the exit.

"No, stay!" I exclaimed, gesturing for her to come join me.

She came over and sat down next to me. As she took her seat, our shoulders brushed against each other's, and tingles shot through my body. I decided to over look that.

"So you changed your mind then, about watching the testosterone filled animals?" I asked, giving her a playful nudge.

"Haha, not exactly. I'm supposed to pick up my friend, but she has to stay at work a little longer, so I needed to kill time."

"Oh, I see."

"But I couldn't think of a better way to do it then sit here with you and watch the animals," said Ashley with a smile, nudging me back.

I couldn't help but giggle and blush. It was weird how giddy Ashley could make me feel, especially since we just met.

For the next 20 minutes, Ashley and I watched the boys scrimmage. I couldn't help but laugh when she made continuous jokes about the guys, especially Aiden.

"Hang on a sec, it's my friend," said Ashley, flipping open her phone.

She sent a text and then shut her phone.

"Thank God it's time for me to go, I don't think I could've lasted another minute," said Ashley, standing up.

"Go? You just got here!" said Aiden, coming over to us since the guys had a few minute break.

"Aww lucky! Now I'll have to suffer alone," I said jokingly, glancing at Aiden.

He playfully gasped, and there went another one of my uncontrollable laughs.

"No you don't, I can drop you home before I pick up Carmen," offered Ashley.

"You are not stealing her away!" said Aiden, wrapping his arms around me.

He was so warm, and I could feel each of his muscles against my body. I felt so safe and secure in his arms.

"Eww Aiden, get your sweaty self off of her!" said Ashley, lightly slapping his arm.

"Oh right, sorry Spencer," said Aiden apologetically, releasing me.

Gee thanks Ashley, he felt nice!

"Haha, it's ok. But I do hope you can forgive me, because I think I'm going to take her offer and go home. I have a lot of work to do, and you are quite a distraction," I said, packing up my stuff, and standing up.

"Fine, but only because you stayed for a while. And because my fine self was distracting you," said Aiden with a smirk.

"Oh shove it Aiden," said Ashley, rolling her eyes.

"Up yours? Sorry Ash, you had your chance," said Aiden, giving us a wink, and then heading back towards the group before Ashley could retort.

"Lets go Carlin," said Ashley, taking my hand, and leading me out of the gym.

Luckily she wasn't facing me when I blushed. No one ever called me by my last name, and I loved the way Ashley turned it into a cute little nickname. I swear, every time she called me Carlin, I got butterflies in my stomach. But I didn't think too much of it.

As she led me out, I called to Glen, telling him I found a ride. He gave me a nod and turned back to the group. We walked to the parking lot, and she led me to the most luxurious looking car I had ever seen in my life. And probably the most expensive. A black porsche.

"This is your car?" I asked, amazed.

"Being the daughter of Raife Davies has its perks," said Ashley, getting into the driver's seat.

"You're Raife Davies daughter? No way!" I said, getting into the passenger's seat.

"Yes mam," said Ashley, starting the car and backing out.

"Your Dad is a legend! Probably the coolest guy on the planet."

"Ehh, he's ok," said Ashley nonchalantly.

I rolled my eyes, and she smiled. She turned up the radio as we zoomed down the street. I gave her directions to my house, and then there was a bit of a silence. It wasn't really awkward, but I would've rather been talking instead.

"So, what's the deal with you and Aiden?" I asked, wanting to break the silence.

I wasn't one to pry into peoples personal lives, but it was the first thing that came to mind. And I was curious about whether there was something going on between them.

I guess Ashley found my question funny because she began to laugh.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Absolutely nothing is going on between Aiden and I."

"Oh really? I just thought...you know...because...uhmm...you guys seem really close..." I said, hoping I was making some sort of sense.

"A guy and a girl can't be close with out wanting to jump into each other's beds?"

"Oh...right," I said, feeling extremely idiotic.

"It's ok Carlin, you were actually kind of right. Aiden and I did date, but it was a long time ago, and it didn't last very long. We still loved each other though, just in a platonic way, so we decided to be best friends," said Ashley, probably sensing how stupid I felt and feeling bad for me.

"Oh, well that's great you guys are still friends."

"Yeah, it is. He's a great guy, and any girl would be lucky to have him. We might have lasted a while, if I wasn't gay," said Ashley casually.

"Oh cool," I said, immediately regretting how insensitive my response was to something so personal that she chose to share with me.

But I had been taken aback by her casualness, and wasn't quite sure what else to say.

"Jesus Spencer, I tell you I'm gay and all you can say is 'Oh cool'," said Ashley, and I couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"I'm sorry! You just caught me off guard, not with the whole you being gay thing, just with how easily you told me, you know, since we just met and all," I said, feeling like I had just let a jumble of words drop from my mouth.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you. Besides, 'oh cool' is a better reaction than 'eww, do you like have a crush on me or something?'," said Ashley in a sickeningly dumb blonde voice.

"Girls actually ask you that when you tell them you're gay?" I asked, baffled by how ignorant people could be.

"Yeah, but that's not the worst of it. I've probably heard every single lesbian related insult in the book, but luckily I don't give a shit what people think."

I instantly felt bad for Ashley. I couldn't even imagine how awfully some people must treat her. The things they would say behind her back, and even to her face. When I thought of her criticizers, Mom popped into my head. Paula Carlin was a devout Catholic, and I could just picture her saying something along the lines of "she must be saved!" I laughed on the inside, wondering what Mom would think of my new friend.

"I'm sorry Ash. Just forget those people, they're stupid, and have no clue what they're talking about," I said, placing my hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

She looked over at me and smiled, but this was a different kind of smile. Almost like a thank you.

"You know Spence, Aiden might be right about you having magical powers. I've never spilt this much of my life to someone in one car ride, especially a stranger."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just good like that. But I think it's safe to say we're friends, I mean, we are on a nickname basis," I said jokingly.

"Bet you never thought you'd be friends with me, the girl who was a bitch to you on your first day. Especially just a few hours later," said Ashley, and we both laughed.

She was right, I never would've expected us to become friends, let alone see each other again. But fate has a weird way of working, and I was glad that it allowed Ashley and I to become friends. When she wasn't being a bitch, she was actually really cool, and easy to talk to. I mean, we were having a conversation that long time friends have, and we literally just met today!

"Definitely not, I was hoping I'd never run into you again," I said jokingly.

Ashley gasped, and play punched me.

"So enough about me, it's my turn to ask you questions. How come you didn't try out for cheerleading?"

"Long story short, I did it back home more to please my Mom than for myself. So I don't really find a purpose in doing it here, especially when I don't have any friends on the team."

"Ahh, so you're taking my advice and not being such a push over," said Ashley, satisfied.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I said with a smile, not really realizing that fact until she brought it up.

"Well, here we are," said Ashley, pulling into my driveway.

The 15 minute car ride had felt much longer because of our conversation, but it still didn't feel long enough. I probably could've gone on talking to her for another couple of hours.

"Thanks again Ash, I'll see you tomorrow," I said with a smile, getting out of the car.

"It was a surprisingly nice pleasure. Oh, and Carlin. About your earlier questioning of the status of Aiden and I's relationship. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that your curiosity was due to the fact that you're into the kid. Just thought you should know, I can tell he's totally into you," said Ashley, and she caught me off guard again.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Really. I think you guys would be cute, shall I tell him to ask you out on a date?" asked Ashley.

I stood there for a moment, picturing Aiden and I together. The thought gave me butterflies, and I involuntarily smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Ashley with a smirk.

"Bye Ashley. Oh, and have fun with your friend," I said with a wink, walking towards my door.

I had put two and two together, and realized that this friend was more than a friend. It made me happy that even with people hating on her, Ashley didn't let it stop her from being with who she wanted to be with. The girl was really admirable, and I was glad that I could call her a friend. Especially since she was Aiden's best friend.

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry I was late on the update, I hope you can forgive me! I also hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) Don't forget to comment with your thoughts. Next update will be some time this week! Thanks again for reading :)**_


	4. You Can't Be Spencer's Twin

**Aiden's P.O.V.**

"How do you know my sister man?" asked Glen as we entered the locker room.

The first day of try outs were over. Over all the team looked good, and as much as I didn't like to admit it, Glen definitely had starter quality. But I do stand by what I said earlier, the kid was good, just not as good as me.

"She bumped into me this morning," I said, opening my locker and grabbing my bag.

"What was up with you practically squeezing her to death?" asked Glen interrogatively.

"I was not squeezing her to death. And nothing, I was just messing around," I said defensively, stopping what I was doing to look at him.

"Yeah? Well you can go mess around with someone else's sister," said Glen, a threat implied by his tone.

I could've said something to set him off, but I really wasn't in the mood for a fight. I just wanted to go home and eat!

"Relax Glen, we're just friends," I said reassuringly.

By the look he gave me, it didn't look like he believed me, but it was enough for him to lay off. After showering, I made my way towards the parking lot.

"Look bro, I didn't mean to go all maniac on your earlier, but Spencer's my sister, and the last thing I want to see is someone hurt her. Especially you, since it'd mean I'd have to kick your ass, which I wouldn't mind doing, but I do need you on the court to get me some good passes," said Glen, catching up to me.

I laughed and shook my head. This kid could not be Spencer's twin.

"First off, you wouldn't be able to kick my ass if I was a mute. Second off, I have no intentions of hurting your sister, honest," I said, extending my hand forward.

Glen looked at it for a moment, and then shook it, symbolizing a truce.

"Hey boys, nice work today," said Madison in her overly flirty way, walking up to us.

"Thanks," I said carelessly.

Even though I disliked Madison, I was still nice to her, but there was only so much of her I could handle in one day.

"Thanks. I don't believe we've met. I'm Glen Carlin," said Glen, extending his hand forward.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Madison Duarte, head cheerleader," said Madison, shaking his hand.

"I caught a few glimpses of you guys, squad looks great. Can't wait to see you guys cheering for me, especially you," said Glen, pathetically attempting to flirt.

"I can't wait either, I mean if you become a starter that is."

"Oh, don't you worry about that," said Glen cockily.

"I'll take your word for it. I'll see you boys later," said Madison, giving us a final smile and then walking away.

I wasn't surprised she was into his flirting, she was pretty pathetic herself.

"She's hot!" exclaimed Glen as we got to the parking lot.

"Word of advice dude- don't go there," I said, throwing my bags into the passenger side of my green truck.

"Why the hell not?"

"She's hot, I'll give her that, but let's just say, I wouldn't even have a one night stand with her. The girl will drive you crazy," I said warningly.

"I like crazy," said Glen, clearly going to ignore me.

"Your risk. I'll see you tomorrow, try not to suck, even though I can tell it's hard for you," I said with a smirk, getting into the driver's seat.

"Haha, I think you're referring to yourself. Later," said Glen, walking towards his car.

I pulled out of the parking lot, and drove off, blasting the radio.

"Mom, I'm home!" I called, coming through the door.

"Hey hun, I'm just getting dinner ready. How was your day?" asked Mom from the kitchen.

"Great! Is Dad home yet?"

"No, but he called and said he'd be home in 30 minutes."

"Ok, well I'm going to go upstairs and get some homework done, just call me when the food's ready," I said, giving Mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Homework, not video games right?" asked Mom, raising her eyebrows.

"Right," I said with a mischievous smile.

Mom shook her head smiling, and I made my way up the stairs and into my room. I sat down at my desk, opened up my bag, and grabbed a few books. I decided I'd try and get some of my homework done before dinner, although it was hard to concentrate when I was so hungry.

After 10 minutes, my phone rang, and I immediately knew it was Ashley by the ringtone- "She's hot." It was her doing, not mine.

"Hey," I said, answering the call.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I was doing some homework, you know, because I'm studious," I said jokingly.

"Haha, you are SO funny," said Ashley sarcastically.

"I know right! Did you have fun with Carmen?"

"Yeah, I just got home from her place."

"Olalalala, Ash got it inn!"

I just knew Ashley was smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, we have matters to discuss," said Ashley, taking on a more serious tone.

"And what would those be?" I asked curiously.

"Spencer Carlin of course," said Ashley, like it was obvious.

"What about Spencer? The fact that she has a nut for a twin?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ashley, confused.

"I guess her brother saw me hugging her today, and he started going off about how he was going to kick my ass if I hurt her. But I reassured him that we're just friends. He's still nuts though, I mean the kid wants Madison," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you guys are just friends now. But it's a matter of time before that changes."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Oh come on Aiden, I know you're into her," said Ashley, probably rolling her eyes.

"Am not! I just met the girl today," I retorted.

Ashley was right though, I was into Spencer. Yeah, we had just met, but she was so different from any of the other girls here. It didn't mean I was just going to ask the girl out though, I mean a friendship needed to build first. If I was really into a girl, I liked to take things slowly, and build trust.

"Oh please Aiden, you were making it so obvious!"

I needed to stop being so readable.

"Fine, I think she's cute, sue me," I said, giving in.

"So when are you going to ask her out on a date?"

"I don't know Ash, I mean we just met, and who knows if she has a boyfriend back home. I think we're just going to be friends for a while."

"She doesn't, and you better make a move while she's still into you."

"She's into me? Did she tell you that?" I asked, smiling.

"Something like that. Anyways, go get her tiger!"

"Well, thanks for telling me Ash. Anyways, why do you care so much?"

"Because you're my best friend and I love you, and I want you to be happy. And I think you could be really happy with Spencer," said Ashley sincerely.

"Aww, thanks Ash, I love you too."

"I know you do, who doesn't?" asked Ashley jokingly.

Just then, I heard Mom calling me from downstairs.

"Hey Ash, I have to go, dinner's ready, and I'm starving! Thanks again for the heads up about Spencer. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing, bye Aiden."

i closed my phone, and then sat there for a moment, taking in what Ashley had said. It was a nice feeling to know that I had caught Spencer's eye. I imagined several ways in which to ask her out on a date, but then the smell of lasagna snapped me back into reality. Hey, I was really hungry!

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I decided to do one from Aiden's P.O.V because you don't see many stories with his. Let me know what you guys thought of it, and whether it's something I should continue to do. Don't forget to comment with your thoughts. Next update will be no later than Friday. Thanks again for reading :)**_


	5. Homecoming Game

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

It had been two weeks since my first day at King High. Surprisingly, they hadn't been as bad as I thought they were going to be. I wasn't a loner who pined for her old life. Instead, I was a semi happy high school Senior with friends who was actually enjoying herself.

I say semi happy for a few reasons. One, the stress of school work and college applications tainted the glow of Senior year. Two, since Mom was working a ton of hours at the hospital, our only real quality time together was at dinner, giving her a reason to full on probe Glen and I about our lives, which I found extremely annoying. Three, Aiden still hadn't asked me out on a date, and while I knew it shouldn't bother me since it had only been two weeks, it did.

What if Ashley had been wrong, and he really wasn't interested in me? This thought seemed to have a way of crossing my mind at least once a day, but I immediately pushed it aside. I didn't need to get worked up over this. If Aiden liked me, he'd eventually make a move. If he didn't, what ever. Oh God, how I hope it's the first one!

The worst part about it was that I couldn't even read the kid. He was definitely flirty towards me, but was he just like that with everyone? I seriously wish this stuff was easier.

As for Ashley, we had become pretty good friends with in these two short weeks. Since Glen had basketball practice after school, Ashley would give me a ride home. Surprisingly, our conversations didn't revolve around Aiden, who I initially thought would be the topic of all our discussions. We talked about anything and everything, and I considered myself lucky to have made such a great friend.

"You want to come over? We can get ready for the game together," asked Ashley as we walked to our lockers.

It was Friday, and another strenuous school day had gone by. Tonight was the homecoming basketball game, and everyone was excited. Basketball was a huge deal at King.

"Sure, I just have to get some clothes from my house," I said, opening my locker and putting some books away.

"Tonight, you're going to be dressed in the finest clothes, aka mine," said Ashley with a confident smile.

"No way! I cannot rock your rocker chick look," I said with a laugh, closing my locker.

"You got that right! But that's not all I have in my closet you know. Don't worry, I'll make you look so good, Aiden's eyes will be on you instead of the basketball," said Ashley, hooking our arms together.

"I doubt it," I said, looking down at my feet as we made our way to the parking lot.

"What?" asked Ashley, stopping.

I hadn't meant to say it, it just kind of slipped out. I stood there for a moment, contemplating whether I should tell Ashley what was bugging me. Besides the ocassional question, I never really asked her for advice about Aiden. It was kind of dumb of me, since she was his best friend. But she was my friend too, and I guess I didn't want to put her in any awkward situations.

"I don't know, I just think you may have had it wrong, I think he just likes me as a friend," I said, my stomach knotting up as I said the words.

Ashley laughed, and I looked at her, puzzled. How was that funny? I was stuck in the friend zone with Aiden!

"What's so funny?" I asked, a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, it's just, sometimes I think you're blind," said Ashley as we continued to walk.

"Why?"

"Guess who?" asked a familliar voice, placing his warm hands over my eyes.

"Mmmm, I really have no idea. I just hope it isn't this annoying kid I know, Aiden Dennison," I said jokingly, stopping in my tracks.

"Too bad, because it is," said Aiden, removing his hands from my face.

Ashley and I turned around to face him, and we were greeted with a bright smile.

"We missed you at lunch today," I said, returning the smile.

Since it was the first game of the season, all the basketball players sat at lunch together, while the cheerleaders put on a little performance for them. Aiden was reluctant to join them, wanting to sit at the usual table with Ashley and I, but we convinced him to go, since he was the captain.

"We? I think you mean you because I sure as hell didn't," said Ashley, shaking her head.

"As long as Spencer did, I'm all set," said Aiden, looking at me with those trancing green eyes.

I giggled, and Ashley acted like she was about to barf.

"Are you guys excited for the game tonight?"

"Not at all. I'm only going because Spencer here is dragging me along with her so she can drool over you," said Ashley, smirking at me.

I immediately blushed, and wanted so badly to step on one of Ashley's feet. Why did she have to embarass me?

"Oh what ever Ash! Anyways, I'll see you at the game tonight Spence. Feel free to leave this downer at home, we'll have more fun with out her," said Aiden with a wink as he walked towards the gym.

"Still think he's not into you?"

"I have no freaking clue!" I said, frustrated.

Ashley shook her head and laughed, and we made our way to the parking lot. We got into her car, and drove to her house. As we pulled up, my jaw dropped. It was the first time I had seen her house, and while I knew she was well off, I hadn't expected this.

"Yeah I know, it's not much," said Ashley jokingly, having seen my expression.

I rolled my eyes at her, and got out of the car. I then followed her into the gigantic mansion which she called home. It was like one of the celebrity homes I had seen on MTV Cribs.

"Kyla?" Ashley called out.

"In the kitchen!" called a voice from down the hall.

We walked down the hall and into the kitchen to find a girl sitting at the island eating a fruit salad. She looked a little older than us, and similar to Ashley, so I assumed they were sisters. As we entered, she looked up at us and smiled.

"Hey, who's your friend?" asked Kyla, giving me a friendly smile.

"This is Spencer Carlin, she just moved out here from Ohio. Spence, this is my sister Kyla," said Ashley, introducing us.

"Hey, nice to meet you," I said with a smile, going over to Kyla and extending my hand forward.

"It's nice to meet you too Spencer! You two must be really good friends, Ashley never brings friends home," said Kyla, shaking my hand, and giving Ashley a look.

"It's not like that Kyla! She's straight, in fact, she's crazy about Aiden," said Ashley, rolling her eyes.

"Well sorry, I mean you can't blame me for assuming! You really never do bring friend's home," said Kyla apologetically.

"Whatever, we'll be in my room if you need us," said Ashley, taking my hand, and leading me away.

"See you," I said to Kyla over my shoulder, giving her an apologetic look.

She gave me a "no worries" look. Ashley and I then made our way up the stairs and into her room. Don't even get me started about how cool it was.

"You're sister seems really nice," I said, taking a seat on her bed.

"She is. The girl is my world, but don't tell her I said that," said Ashley, raising her eyesbrows at me.

"I won't," I said with a laugh, laying back on her bed.

Just then, my phone began to ring. I took it out of my pocket, and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Spencer, where are you?" asked Mom in a worried tone.

"Oh, hey Mom! I'm sorry I forgot to call, I'm at Ashley's house. We're going to get ready for the game together."

"Spencer, you had me worried sick! You can't just go places with out telling me."

"I'm sorry Mom, I just completely forgot. I promise I won't let it happen again. And relax, I'm fine," I said reassuringly.

"Okay, well I'll see you at the game then. Don't be late, and stay out of trouble. I love you."

"Okay, I'll see you then. I won't, and I love you too," I said as I hung up.

Mom had met Ashley once when she dropped me home after school. While she wasn't a huge fan of Ashley's clothing, she approved of the friendship. Then again, she had only been introduced to Ashley, and didn't know anything about her, including the fact that she was a lesbian. I planned to keep it that way for as long as I could, knowing that my mother's opinion would quickly change.

"Was it Paula?"

"Of course. I'm seriously starting to get sick of this over protective crap," I said exasperatedly.

"At least she cares," said Ashley, laying down next to me.

"Your mom cares too Ash," I said, sitting up.

Ashley knew all about my life and my family, but we hadn't really discussed her. From what she told me, I knew that her parents were divorced, and that her Mom lived out in NewYork.

"You don't know my Mom and the choices she's made. Trust me, she doesn't," said Ashley sharply, turning on her side and away from me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked gently, placing my hand on her shoulder.

After a few moments, she turned back to face me, and sighed.

"Things were a little rocky between my parents after they had Kyla, but they were managing. Then I came along, and their relationship pretty much crashed and burned. By the time I was two, my Mom just couldn't handle kids and a failing marriage anymore. So she filed for divorce, then moved to NewYork to start a new life, never heard from or seen again, just completely dissappearing from our lives, and never attempting to make a reapperance. Since Dad wasn't able to be around a lot, Kyla and I were pretty much raised by nannies until Kyla turned 15. I don't even remember having a mother, so there's no way in hell someone I don't know cares about me," said Ashley, a tear falling from her eye and streaming down her cheek.

I wiped it away, and her words moved me so much that I almost cried. But I didn't, knowing that I had to be strong for her, especially when she had put herself in such a vulnerable situation. I actually couldn't believe that she had opened up this much to me because I could tell it was a part of her life not many knew about.

"Ash, it wasn't your fault. You can't possibly blame yourself for your parents divorce. And your Mom walking out on you, it was the biggest mistake she ever made. Because she'll never get to know the amazing daughter she has, and frankly, she doesn't deserve too," I said, intertwining our fingers and squeezing her hand.

She closed her eyes, but her grip stayed firm. We stayed like that for a few moments, and then she opened them, and let go.

"Lets find you a hot outfit Carlin," said Ashley with a smile, getting up from the bed and going into her closet.

And just like that, she was back to her usual self, and her moment of total exposure was done. That's when I realized that Ashley wasn't the type who liked to sit around and talk about her problems. I was glad that I was the one she had shared one of those rare moments with.

For the next two hours, we tried on various outfits and pieces of jewelry. Trying on clothes in Ashley's closet felt like going shopping at the mall. She had so much!

"You almost look as out as me," said Ashley as I modeled one of her rocker chick outfits.

"Are you kidding me? I look like a wannabe!" I said, and we both busted out laughing.

By the time 4:30 rolled around, I still hadn't picked out an outfit.

"What do you think of this one?" I asked, looking in the mirror.

It was a cute strappless green top, and I had paired it with a black mini skirt. Ashley came out of the closet, and stopped, wordlessy starring.

"What, is it ugly?" I asked, fidgeting with the skirt.

I sure hoped not, it was the first outfit out of like 30 I had tried on that I liked!

"Wow," was all Ashley could say.

"Wow good, wow bad?"

"Definitely wow good. You look smoking!"

I could feel my cheeks turn pink, and a grin involuntarily crossed my face.

Ashley ended up picking out a purple tanktop that exposed her stomach and light denim jeans. The look was casual, but she looked anything but casual. The girl could make overalls look sexy.

For the next hour, we did our hair and makeup, and then went downstairs. Since we had another half hour to kill, we sat in the living room and watched T.V. with Kyla.

"Ash, I think it's time to head out," I said, checking the time on my phone.

"Ughh, lets just stay home and watch real world!" pleaded Ashley.

"No way!" I said, throwing a pillow at her.

"Fine, let's go," said Ashley, giving in.

"Have fun you two," said Kyla as we stood up.

"That'll be impossible for me," said Ashely, rolling her eyes.

"There's no way you're not going to have fun. I mean c'mon, you're hanging with me, the coolest cat in town!" I said, and the three of us bursted out laughing.

After saying saying goodbye to Kyla, Ashley and I made our way to her car, and then headed off to King High. By the time we entered the gym, the bleachers were full, but we were able to grab two seats in the middle. After sitting down, I looked around for my parents, but they were no where in sight.

"Look, it's your man," whispered Ashley as she nudged me.

I looked at the court and saw the team coming out of the locker room, lead by Aiden. The boys were like warriors, and Aiden was their fearless leader. Damn, he could not get any sexier. My eyes were fixed on him, and I couldn't force them to look elsewhere. Before I knew it, we made eye contact, and before I could shyly look away, he flashed a smile. I smiled back, and then forced myself to look elsewhere.

"Oooo he noticed you out of all the people in the crowd!" said Ashley teasingly.

"That's just because I was starring at him like a freak."

After a 10 minute warm up, the game began. It was extremely intense throughout, and the scores were always close. I didn't usually get too into basketball games, but I found myself cheering loudly when the cobras scored points, or yelling in anger when the ref made bad calls. Even Ashley joined in when Aiden put the ball in the net, which he was doing quite frequently. Glen was also one of the top scorers, and weirdly enough, him and Aiden were a pretty good team.

At half time, when the cheerleaders began doing a routine, Mom came over to where Ashley and I were sitting.

"Hey Spence, hey Ashley," said Mom, sitting down next to me.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Mrs. C!" said Ashley over enthusiastically, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Wow, the cheerleading team is really good here, maybe even better than your old team. Then again, they don't have you," said Mom, giving me a squeeze.

"Please Mom, can we not discuss this now. Let's just focus on the game," I said irritatedly.

I wasn't looking, but I knew Ashley probably had the biggest smirk on her face.

"Ok ok, I was just saying! Anyways, I'm going to go sit with your father now, see you two after the game," said Mom, getting up and leaving.

Ashley teased me about the whole cheerleading thing for a little, and then before we knew it the 3rd quarter began. It was no less intense then the first two, both teams were playing hard, really wanting to win. Finally, it was the last minute of the 4rth quarter. The cobras were down by 2 points, but they had the ball.

"Oh my God, they have to score!" I exclaimed, grabbing Ashley's arm.

"Jesus Carlin, you've got one hell of a grip!"

"Sorry," I said apologetically, releasing her arm.

"It's ok," she said with a smile, taking my hand and squeezing it.

My palms were sweaty, but I didn't care. I squeezed back hard, watching the clock tick down. Glen had the ball, then he passed it to another player. After a few moments, he got it back in his hands. He then passed it to Aiden. There were only 10 seconds left, and all I wanted to do was scream "SHOOT IT AIDEN!" Instead, Aiden acted as though he was going to drive it to the hoop, then quickly passed it to Glen who was outside of the 3 point line. Glen shot the ball, and it made a swish just as the buzzer rang. The crowd went wild, and I joined in, pulling Ashley up with me as I shot out of my seat.

"We did it Ash, we won!" I yelled in excitement as I pulled her into a hug.

"C'mon, lets go congragulate Aiden," said Ashley, taking my hand and leading me through the crowd.

We made our way towards the basketball team, who was being praised by the cheerleaders and memebers of the crowd.

"We won!" yelled Aiden, bursting from the mob and running towards us, his arms outstretched.

Before I knew it, he wrapped his arms around me, picked me up, and twirled me.

"You were great!" I said, laughing as he put me down.

"Only because I had a reason to be," said Aiden, his arms still wrapped around me, his green eyes staring intently into mine.

"You guys are seriously going to make me barf," said Ashley, and both Aiden and I gave her a dirty look.

"Spencer, make this day unforgettable and go out with me next Friday night?" asked Aiden, his eyes back on me.

I literally froze, and my heart stopped. Did he just ask what I think he just asked? What I've been waiting for him to ask? What I've been dreaming for him to ask?

"Spencer?" asked Aiden, and his voice shot me back into reality.

"Ok," I managed to say breathlessy, and he smiled.

"Finafreakingly! Now can we get out of here?" asked Ashley irritatedly.

All I could do was shake my head. My throat felt dry, and my stomach was doing flip flops.

"I'll see you Monday," said Aiden with a parting smile, giving me one last hug, and then letting go.

As his warm body lost contact with mine, I felt a shiver go up my spine, and I didn't like it. After hugging Ashley goodbye, he walked back towards the team.

"You know, you were right Spence, he's just not that into you," said Ashley, and I play punched her.

"Sleep over, we have a lot to talk about," insisted Ashley, and I nodded my head.

After congragulating Glen, I asked Mom if I could stay over Ashley's, and she reluctantly agreed. We then made our way to her car, and drove off towards her house. The car ride was pretty silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence. In fact, I was quite grateful for it, because it gave me time to process all the events that had just occured. And even when we did pull up to her house, I still didn't have a hold on everything. One thing was for sure- I was freaking ecstatic!

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I'm SOOOO SORRY that it took me so long to update. I've just been SUPER busy, and it was driving me crazy that I didn't have a lot of time to write :( This chapter really isn't one of my favorites, because I don't really think a whole lot goes on, but I hope you guys enjoyed seeing a peek of Ashley's family life! Don't forget to comment with your thoughts. The next update will be sometime this week! Thanks again for reading :)**


	6. Sleepover

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually found some enjoyment in coming to school. And it was all because of Spencer Carlin.

The midwestern girl was so different from anyone I had ever met. I don't think I've ever opened up to someone I'm close too as much as I had opened up to her, and the girl was practically a stranger! But there was something about her that allowed me to trust her, to want to let her in. And it scared the shit out of me.

Typically, I would've pushed her away. But I couldn't help but want to be around her. I really enjoyed our friendship, it made me happy. And happiness was something that never came easily for me, so how stupid would I be to throw it away?

The fact that her and Aiden were slowly becoming a thing was good for me right? I mean, one of the most important people in my life was going to be with someone who was starting to become pretty important to me. Yeah, that was definitely good. I think.

I could picture her and Aiden together, they were going to be perfect. The thought made me happy, but also a bit worried. What if things went wrong, and I was put into a position where I had to choose? No, that would never happen. Aiden was an amazing boyfriend, and there wasn't anything that he could possibly do to screw things up. And Spencer? The impossibility of her messing this up made me laugh. No, I had nothing to worry about. They were going to be great together, and the three of us would be like the three musketeers. Wow, did I seriously just say that? I think sentimental Ashley needs to chill out for a bit, this side of me is kind of freaking me out.

"This week is going to be so blah!" said Spencer as she changed into her pajamas.

After we came home from the game, we went straight to my room. Kyla was out with friends, so we were the only two that were home. I was laying on the bed, browsing through a magazine, while Spencer was stripping. Not going to lie, I couldn't help but steal a few looks her way. Her figure was banging. Slim and toned. I just wanted to go over to her and run my fingers along her incoming abs. Aiden was one lucky bastard.

"And why is that?" I asked, looking up at her.

To my dismay, she had finished changing, and her goddess body was covered. But the shorts and baby tee she wore were nicely fitted.

"I don't know, I just feel like I'm going to act like a total idiot around Aiden, and then he'll bail on our date."

"Yeah, you're right, that'll probably happen. Oh well," I said with a shrug, going back to my reading.

"Hey!" exclaimed Spencer, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at me.

"Oh no you didn't!" I said, taking a pillow, and getting off the bed.

Spencer grabbed one as well, and we began playfully hitting each other. The girl was strong, and she was able to knock me to the ground.

"Do you surrender?" asked Spencer, getting on top of me with her pillow still in hand, ready to strike.

"Ye...no!" I said, trying to grab the pillow out of her hand.

She was quick though, and was able to grab both of my hands, and pin me to the floor.

"How about now?" asked Spencer, her face inches from mine.

I could feel her minty hot breath against my face, and I could imagine just laying here, inhaling the scent.

"Uhm hello?" asked Spencer impatiently.

Her voice brought me out of my little moment.

"Doesn't look like I have much else of a choice," I said in defeat.

She smiled in triumph, then got off of me, and helped me up.

"I don't know about you, but that pillow fight really took it's toll on me. I'm pooped," said Spencer with a yawn, crawling into my bed.

"It wasn't the pillow fight, it was all of that worrying you were doing over Aiden," I said teasingly, sliding in next to her.

I could feel her body against mine. She felt so warm.

"Oh what ever! Anyways, lets talk until we fall asleep," said Spencer, shutting off the nightstand light.

For the next hour, we talked about Aiden and all of Spencer's worries about the week, which I countered with encouraging words of wisdom.

"You're so good at this relationship stuff Ash, I'm surprised you aren't in one yourself," said Spencer, turning from her side onto her back.

"They just aren't for me," I said, turning onto my back as well.

"Aww c'mon, I could totally see you and Carmen working out."

"Don't get me wrong, she's a cool chick. But I've just never been the type who wants to commit. It's not for everyone Carlin."

"I know I know, but I think that you are the type, and that you just haven't found someone you'd want to commit to."

"Exactly, there isn't anyone spectacular enough out there to tie me down!"

"That's where you're wrong. I think there is, and you've probably come across them. You're just too scared to let them in."

"I think it's bed time for you Carlin. Night!" I said, closing my eyes and pretending to snore.

"Oh fine, but we are most certainly not done discussing this topic. Mark my words Ashley Davies, I will see you in a committed relationship in my life time. Night!" said Spencer, turning over onto her other side.

With in 10 minutes, I knew she had fallen asleep, because she began to snore. Although I found snoring annoying, she had a way of making it cute.

I wasn't able to drift off to sleep so quickly. Spencer's remarks kept running through my mind, and I couldn't help but think of being in a committed relationship. The idea had never seemed appealing to me before, but then again, I wasn't as sentimental before. God, what was Carlin doing to me?

I'm not sure when, but I was eventually able to fall asleep. When I woke up in the middle of the night, I found myself in the most comfortable position. My arm was wrapped right under Spencer's breast, while my head my nestled right against her back. Her hands was intertwined in mine, and her firm little butt was right up against my stomach. She was such a good spooning partner, and I smiled before falling back asleep.

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know I haven't really done a whole lot of Spashley, but give it some time! Don't forget to comment with your thoughts. Next update will be some time this week. Thanks for reading :)**_


	7. Wow, You're Beautiful

**A special thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story so far :) Your reviews mean so much, and are my main inspiration to write 3**

**Aiden's P.O.V.**

Another week at King had gone by, except this one was definitely one of the best I had ever had. I did extremely well during practice, and Coach noticed, referring to me as a model athlete. I wasn't failing any of my classes, nor in the danger zone, getting Bs and Cs in everything. And most importantly, I was getting to know a very special girl.

After I asked Spencer out on Friday, I was surprised at and thankful for the courage that the win gave me. Luckily for me, this bravery carried over into the week, and everything went smoothly. There wasn't any awkwardness or tension, everything was very chill and easy going. I felt really comfortable when I spoke to Spencer. It was like I was talking to a friend, well a friend that I found extremely hot and wanted to kiss and touch. As cheesy as it sounds, it felt like I had known her my whole life.

As the week progressed, we got closer and closer. It was finally Friday, and our first date was just hours away. This was the perfect end to a kick ass week.

"Hey, practice ran late :( Is it ok if I get you at 7:30 instead?" I texted Spencer.

"No problem! more time for me to get all prettied up :)" she wrote back a few moments later.

"Trust me, you don't need it. You're perfect just the way you are 3" I wrote back.

I know I know, I hadn't even gone out on a date with this girl and we were already texting like we had been going out for a year. But I just couldn't help it, Spencer had that effect on people. If anyone from the team saw these texts...man, I would never hear the end of it.

"Damn right I am. Bitch, you're lucky that you get to take me out. I'm way out of your league," she replied.

I had to reread the text, making sure I was seeing things correctly. A confused expression crossed my face as I received another text from Spencer.

"Sorry! that was Ash, she's over, and she grabbed the phone out of my hand. Aww, you're making me blush :)"

"Of course it was. Tell her I said hey loser! And you'll be doing plenty more of that tonight ;) see ya later Spence!" I wrote, smiling to myself.

"She says 'hey hoe, have fun smacking guys' butts today?' This girl is too much, can't wait for you to save me! Later Aid3" replied Spencer.

I shut my phone, the smile still on my face as I walked to my truck.

"What are you smiling about? You sucked ass at practice today!" said Glen, making his way towards me.

"You wish! Oh nothing, I just have a hot date tonight, with your sister," I said, emphasizing the words "your sister."

"Watch it man," said Glen sternly.

Glen knew that I had asked Spencer out on a date, and while he wasn't a fan of the two of us going out, he didn't say much to me besides a warning of how he would break my neck if I did anything wrong. Since he hadn't given me shit about it, I never through the fact that I was taking his sister out in his face. But hey, I had to mess with the kid at some point.

"Haha relax dude, I'm just messing with you. You know I'll be on my best behavior tonight. I meant what I said, about really liking your sister. She's a cool chick."

"Alright, but remember what I told you before," said Glen, loosening up.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Anyways, you aren't the only one with a hot date tonight," said Glen proudly.

"Who did you pay to spend the night with you?" I asked with a smirk.

"More like she practically paid me! Madison asked if I wanted to hang out tonight."

"Let me guess, you said yes?"

"Duh! Why wouldn't I? She's banging!"

I shook my head, getting into my truck.

"What?" asked Glen, confused.

"You'll learn, eventually," I said with a laugh, driving off leaving him standing there with a puzzled expression on his face.

After getting home, I took a refreshing hot shower, and then changed. I decided to go for a look that was somewhere in between casual and dressy. So I ended up wearing a light blue American eagle shirt with some jeans and sneakers.

By the time I got to Spencer's house, it was 7:30 on the dot. While I felt kind of dorky for showing up right on time, it didn't stop me from going right up to her door. While I do admit I had played games in the past, I didn't want to with this girl. I just wanted to be straightforward with all of my feelings, and leave everything out on the table. Damn, it's crazy how much one girl can change your perspective.

After ringing the doorbell, I stood there idly, waiting for someone to answer. Not going to lie, I was actually pretty nervous, something I rarely felt when going on dates or being around a girl. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the door opened.

"Hey" said Spencer, warmly greeting me.

Oh. My. God. She was beautiful.

"Wow, you look...hot," I said, saying the first word that came to mind.

I literally wanted to slap my forehead in frustration after I spoke. I was such an idiot.

"Gosh Aiden, you are such a charmer," said Ashley sarcastically, appearing next to Spencer.

"What I meant to say was beautiful, sorry Spence," I said apologetically.

"It's ok, you look pretty hot yourself," said Spencer with a giggle.

That was one thing I loved about her. She didn't take things too seriously, and knew how to make an awkward moment not so awkward.

"Ehh, I guess he looks ok. You might want to rethink wearing blue though, it kind of makes you look fat," said Ashley, eyeing me up and down.

I rolled my eyes at her, and then smiled at Spencer. I honestly would've forgotten that Ashley was standing right there if she hadn't spoken. I mean c'mon, how could I think of anything else besides the gorgeous girl standing in front of me?

"I don't know about you, but I've heard enough negative comments for a life time. You ready to get out of here?" asked Spencer, looking right into my eyes.

"Yeah, definitely," I said, shaking my head, and extending my hand out for her to take.

"Dad, Aiden's here! I'm leaving!" called Spencer, turning around.

"Ok, tell him I say hey. And be back by 11:30!" called Mr. Carlin, probably from the kitchen.

"See ya Ash, have fun with Arthur," said Spencer with a wink, taking my hand.

"Later Ash," I said, intertwining mine and Spencer's fingers.

Her hand was so warm, and it wasn't sweaty, like a lot of girls'.

"Oh you know I will! Don't do anything I wouldn't do. No wait, scartch that. Don't do anything I would do. Have fun kids!" said Ashley, closing the door.

Spencer and I looked at each other and smiled before walking towards my truck and beginning our very first date.

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I know not a lot goes on, and I'm really sorry about that. I promise more will happen in the next chapter! Oh, and for all you Spashley fans, don't worry, there will be much more Spashley after the next chapter :) Remember, this story is called Spashley vs. Spaiden, so I have to have both in there! The next update will be tomorrow! Don't forget to comment with your thoughts. And for Thanks again for reading :)**_


	8. First Date Madness

_**Spencer's P.O.V.**_

"You ready to have the best night of your life?" asked Aiden as we got into his truck.

"You know it!" I exclaimed, putting on my seatbelt.

We then drove off into the night, and while I was unsure of where we were going, I was sure that I would go anywhere with the boy sitting next to me.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"You're hungry, right?"

Right after he asked me that, my stomach growled, and he smiled at me.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Aiden, making me blush.

After about 15 minutes, we pulled into the parking lot of Waybacks', a popular burger joint here in LA.

"Oh my gosh, I've been dying to try one of their burgers! I hear one bite is like being in heaven," I said, and Aiden laughed.

"You seem like you have a passion for food. I like that," said Aiden, getting out of the car.

I got out as well, and our hands reconnected as we walked into Waybacks.

"Hey, welcome to Waybacks! My name is Tina, and I will be your server tonight. How many?" asked the waitress over nicely, smiling a little too brightly at Aiden.

I know this may seem stupid, but I couldn't help but feel jealous. Sure, he was here on a date with me, but the waitress was cute.

"Two," said Aiden, smiling at me.

"Right this way," said the waitress, leading us to a booth.

We sat down, and she handed us menus. Neither of us were sure of what we wanted, so we started off with cokes.

"All of these look so good, I just can't decide! You order for me," I said, looking up at Aiden from my menu.

"This isn't some kind of weird test, right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I laughed, and just as I was about to respond, I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh my god, what are you two doing here?" asked Madison, walking up to our booth, followed by a not so happy looking Glen.

"Hey Madison, we were just grabbing a bite to eat," I said, smiling at her.

"Same here! Glen, let's join them," said Madison, sliding in next to me.

Aiden looked at me, and I shrugged my shoulders. Of course I didn't want to have dinner with my brother and Madison, this was my first date with Aiden, I just wanted it to be the two of us! But I wasn't the type of person who would ask someone to leave. God, I needed to learn to be a little more mean.

"C'mon Madison, these two are so lame. It'll be more fun, just me and you," said Glen, trying to convince Madison to leave.

Clearly he didn't like the idea of double dating with his sister and team mate, and by the agreeing head shake that Aiden gave, he obviously felt the same way.

"Aww, but double dates are so much fun!" said Madison with a pout.

As if he was Madison's dog, Glen grouchily slid in next to Aiden, the two of them giving each other dirty looks.

When the waitress came back, she seemed a bit surprised at the now unexpectedly full booth. She took all of our food orders, and the 10 minutes while we waited for the food was pretty awkward. The only good part about it was Aiden and I giving each other looks and laughing when Madison admonished Glen for doing something such as playing with his utensils.

After the food came, things became less awkward, and the four of us easily conversed. It was actually turning out to be a pretty fun night, something I never would've expected if Glen was involved.

"Excuse us fellas, we have to go to the bathroom and freshen up," said Madison, taking my hand.

As I followed her away, I turned my head and gave Aiden a parting smile, which he returned.

"So, you and Aiden huh?" asked Madison as she applied more lip gloss to her already extremely glossy lips.

"What about us?" I asked, trying to act dumb.

I knew what she was asking, but I didn't know if I wanted mine and Aiden's business to be out there. This was only our first date.

"Are you guys together?"

"No, this is our first date," I said, deciding I'd satisfy Madison's thirst for gossip.

"Aww that is so cute! You guys look so good together. Oh man, now I feel bad for intruding, I'm so sorry Spencer," said Madison apologetically, turning around to face me.

"Oh, it's ok, no worries," I said, not expecting an apology from her.

"i know we aren't that great of friends Spencer, but I'd really like to change that. Especially since I really like your brother. If you ever need advice or just need someone to talk to, I'm here for you girl," said Madison, gently patting my shoulder.

Ok, that was even more unexpected. I knew that Ashley hated Madison, and that Aiden wasn't a big fan of her either, but neither of them ever gave me a reason. To be honest, she really wasn't that bad. She was actually pretty nice, and I could see myself becoming friends with her. In fact, the idea of having someone to talk to about Aiden besides Ashley was kind of appealing to me. That way I would never have to put Ashley in difficult positions, yet be able to get the help I wanted.

"Thanks Madison, that really means a lot. I think we should definitely become friends. And as a friend, listen to me when I say this...don't date my brother!" I exclaimed, unable to understand how Madison would ever find him the least bit interesting or attractive.

"What can I say, his has some sort of charm," said Madison with a laugh.

We then rejoined the boys at our table, finished up our food, paid, and headed out.

"While this was surprisingly fun, I think Glen and I are going to go our separate ways," said Madison, giving me a wink that neither Glen nor Aiden saw.

I smiled in thanks at her.

"Get her home soon man," said Glen, shaking Aiden's hand.

"I will," said Aiden, letting go of Glen's hand and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I felt very secure in Aiden's arms, a feeling I really liked.

"So, where are we off to next?" I asked after Aiden and I had gotten into his truck.

"Can't tell you, then I wouldn't get to see another one of your amusing expressions," said Aiden teasingly, driving off.

After about 10 minutes, we pulled into the parking lot of an indoor go karting track.

"Go karting? No way!" I exclaimed, making Aiden laugh.

We walked hand in hand into the place, paid for a two races, and then began. Since it was Friday, the place was pretty busy, which made it even more fun. As we raced, I would stuck my tongue out at Aiden when I passed him, and he would smirk at me once he over took me. I finished in third and Aiden finished in 5th for the first race, but he made up for it by finishing in first for the second one.

"You just got lucky," I said, taking a bite out of the cotton candy he had gotten me.

"Yeah, lucky to be born with suck skills,"

I attempted to punch his shoulder, but he caught my hand before I could, and intertwined our fingers.

"It's almost 11:30, I better get you home before your brother kicks my ass," said Aiden as we made our way to his truck.

"Since when have you been scared of Glen?" I asked, surprised.

"Alright you caught me, I'm scared your Dad will kick my ass haha," said Aiden, and I laughed as we got into his truck, and drove off towards my house.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," I said as we pulled up to my house.

"Honestly? We didn't really do anything spectacular."

"I know, but the simple things can be amazing, depending on who you're with."

"I love the way you think Spence."

We sat there in silence for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes. I knew what I was waiting for him to do, and I think he knew it too.

"Well, I better get going. Ashley's probably starring at us through the window or something. Thanks again Aid, call me tomorrow," I said, giving up on my hope, and about to get out of the truck.

"Wait," said Aiden, gently holding my arm.

"Yeah?"

"We should give her something to watch," said Aiden, leaning in and closing the distance between our lips.

The kiss was very innocent, yet there was something about Aiden's rough lips that made it so much more. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, which had been fluttering all night long, totally spazzing out. His lips dominated mine, but not in a bad way, it was like they were securing them.

"Now she won't let me sleep tonight," I said a little breathlessly, unwantingly breaking away for some air.

Aiden chuckled, flashing that smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Good night Spence."

"Night Aid," I said, being the brave one this time by placing a peck on his lips before getting out of the truck.

After I rang the doorbell, Dad opened it with in a few moments. Aiden waved at us before driving off.

"Did you have fun hunny?" asked Dad as we walked into the kitchen.

"Tons," I said, a smile involuntarily crossing my face.

"I told Ashley she could sleep over. She's up in your room."

"Thanks Dad! I'm going to head up now, night," I said, giving Dad a peck on the cheek before heading upstairs.

And sure enough, as I entered my room, I found Ashley sitting on my bed, practically waiting to jump on me.

"Oh my God!" she said, jumping off the bed and coming over to me.

"Let me guess, you were watching us?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Of course I was! How was the kiss? and your night?"

"Both were amazing. But you'll never guess who we ended up double dating with...Glen and Madison!" I said, heading to my closet to get pjs.

"Eww! Why didn't you run?"

"I didn't want to be rude! and it was actually pretty fun."

"Fun? You had fun with Madison and Glen?" asked Ashley in disbelief.

"Mhmm," I said, slipping out of my clothes and into a pink tank top and white shorts.

"You definitely smoked something before going on this date," said Ashley, shaking her head as I laughed.

"How was your night with Arthur? You guys must've hit it off if he invited you to spend the night" I asked, trying to find Ashley a pair of pjs.

"We actually had fun. Kind of felt like I had a Dad for a night. Oh, and the guy can make some DELICIOUS brownies! But he gets a little too into basketball games, so I'm not quite sure if I can visit him on a weekly basis. Maybe I'll have better luck with Paula or Glen," said Ashley jokingly.

"Speaking of those two, did either of them come home?" I asked, tossing Ashley a white wife beater and black shorts.

"Nope. Although your Mom did call and say she'd only be home at midnight, guess they needed her to work over time at the hospital," said Ashley, changing into the pjs.

"Well, I'm glad you and my Dad had fun. And that you were here to keep him company," I said thankfully, getting into bed.

"So, are you and Aiden together now?" asked Ashley, crawling in next to me.

"I don't really know what we are. I mean, we had a great night, and a great kiss. But one date doesn't really make you an official couple, right?" I asked, shutting off the light and then laying on my side to face Ashley.

"No, it doesn't. But have no fear, with my help, you'll get him to pop the question with in the next few dates," said Ashley confidently.

I laughed at her use of "pop the question."

"I sure hope so, I really like him Ash."

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter! Next update will be tomorrow, and it will be a Spashley chapter! So for all of you who have been waiting for some more Spashley, the wait is almost over! Don't forget to comment with your thoughts. Thanks again for reading :)**_


	9. Three Months Later

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

And of course, after a few more dates, Spencer and Aiden became an official couple. Shocker right? So I got just what I wanted, my two best friends dating, and the three of us living happily ever after, being the three musketeers. NOT. Oh, how I wish that's how things turned out.

Now, don't get me wrong, the first few weeks were the best. Spencer and Aiden were seriously one of the cutest couples- and this is coming from a girl who isn't a huge believer in love. They were touchy and mushy, but they never over did it, which I was extremely thankful for, since I was around them a lot. But everyone knew how strongly they felt for each other, you could see it by the way they looked at each other.

Of course I was happy for them- in the beginning. I mean, my two best friends were pretty much in love, yet they never made me feel left out. We were a trio to be reckoned with- that is, until things changes.

And by things, I mean my feelings, for Spencer. I probably began to notice the change a month after the two had started dating. Spencer and I were almost always together, and the more time we were around each other, the closer we got. The closer we got, the more time I wanted to spend with her. i started to find myself feeling jealous when her and Aiden would go on dates. I brushed it off as me feeling alone, since the two of them were my only friends at school. This theory was disapproved when Spencer was home sick one day, and it was just me and Aiden. You have no idea how much I missed her that day, I mean the day was just so off with out her.

I also began to feel a bit angry when Aiden would wrap his arm around her waist, or kiss her. You have no idea how many times I had to talk myself out of punching the kid in the face, thinking things like "Calm down Ash, they're dating."

Even with all of this proof in front of me, it took a very special evening for me to realize that my feelings towards Spencer were no longer friendly, but much more than that. We were at a park one Saturday night, and it was just the two of us because Aiden was having a guy's night with Glen. As we sat on the swings and admired the stars, I couldn't help but steal a few looks at her any chance I got. I remember thinking how beautiful she was, and I got lost in my thoughts when she caught me starring.

"What is it?" she had asked.

"Oh nothing, just trying to figure out how Aiden was able to get such an amazing girl," I had said.

This had made her blush, giving me this incredible sensation in my stomach.

"Ash, you shouldn't put me on a pedestal. I'm not perfect," she had said, looking back up at the stars.

Her response had actually kind of surprised me, I had expected her to say something along the lines of "Oh, I ask myself how I got a guy like Aiden."

"Hey," I had said, taking her hand.

She turned and looked at me with those piercing blue eyes, an unreadable expressions across her face.

"Your perfect in my books, and if you hadn't noticed, I have high standards," I had said jokingly, getting her to laugh.

As I had said the words, I had realized what I guess I had been trying to unconsciously deny in my mind. I was starting to fall hard for this girl, who in my eyes, was the definition of perfect.

And what did I do about it? Absolutely nothing. For the next two months, I constantly fought off my growing feelings for the blonde bombshell, always having to mentally remind myself the tragedy that would ensue if I were to ever pursue her.

Even though I was suffering this great internal struggle, I was really good at hiding it. So neither Aiden nor Spencer knew how much it killed me every time they did something as simple as looking into each other's eyes.

I occupied my time by doing what anyone who couldn't have the one they wanted would do- have meaningless sex. While Carmen said it was the best sex we had ever had, it did nothing to help put out the fire of emotion I had for Spencer. At least someone was enjoying it.

This week, which was their third month anniversary week (WOO FREAKING HOO!), was different though. As good as I had been at hiding my true feelings, my ability was beginning to slip. I found myself lashing out more, and just being a super bitch. It was probably because deep down inside, I had a feeling that they would finally consecrate the relationship. And by consecrate, I mean have sex. The thought of the two of them in bed made me sick.

"Ash, you want to come over and help me get ready?" asked Spencer as I opened my locker.

It was Wednesday, and Spencer and Aiden were celebrating their three month anniversary tonight. Since Spencer discussed all things having to do with Aiden to her new bff Madison, I hadn't heard much about it. Not having to talk about Aiden with Spencer was the only reason I was able to deal with her friendship with Madison.

"Can't, I've got plans. Have Madison help you get ready, she's probably going to come over anyway so she can bone Glen," I said curtly, shutting my locker and turning away from her.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Spencer, grabbing my arm before I could walk off.

I turned around and when our eyes made contact, I immediately felt horrible. She didn't deserve this behavior from me. She had done absolutely nothing wrong to me, and if I continued to act in this manner, I knew I would lose her.

"Just like Aiden said, I'm pmsing," I said, my tone easing up.

This got Spencer to smile, and let go of my arm. I actually wished she hadn't, I loved her touch.

"I don't believe that. You've never pmsed this bad. Tell me what's really bothering you," said Spencer encouragingly.

One thing I loved and hated about Spencer was that she could read me so well. Obviously now was one of the times I hated this quickly obtained ability of hers.

"It's nothing, I just got into this argument with my Dad on the phone over the weekend," I lied, and Spencer looked at me for a few moments, probably trying to figure out whether I was telling the truth.

"Ok," she finally said, though she sounded a bit doubtful.

"I'm sorry I can't come and help you get ready. I hope you guys have fun tonight. Call me later," I said, walking off before she could respond.

After getting into my car, I texted Carmen that I was coming over, then drove as fast as I could to her place. Luckily for me, she had taken a day off. Once I got to her apartment, I knocked on the door, crossing my arms and impatiently tapping my foot as I waited for her. After what seemed like a freaking hour, she opened it.

"Hey," she said as she opened the door.

I didn't say one word. Instead, I practically slammed my lips against hers, kicking the door shut as I pushed her further into the apartment. My lips still moving forcefully against hers, I wrapped my arms around her waist, picking her up, and carrying her into her room.

I didn't want to speak, I just wanted to do the one thing that would temporarily clear my mind of thoughts of Spencer, and Aiden, and my feelings.

"Whoa, slow down Ash, I can't breathe," said Carmen, breaking the kiss.

I put her down and sat on her bed.

"When ever you're ready," I said nonchalantly, laying back with my hands under my head.

"What?" asked Carmen like she was unable to understand what I said.

"When. Ever. You. Are. Ready," I said, acting as though Carmen was mentally challenged.

"I'm not in the mood anymore. You should go," said Carmen, walking back into the living room.

This made me shoot out of the bed and follow her.

"What? Why?" I asked in disbelief.

Carmen was ALWAYS in the mood to have sex. And even if she wasn't, I was ALWAYS able to get her in the mood. She NEVER turned me down.

"Because, you're starting to turn me off."

"Excuse me?" I asked, appalled.

"Look Ash, I'm fine with having meaningless sex. But now you're starting to act like a robot that runs on sex, and emotionless sex is just...it just isn't pleasurable. You're draining the fun out of it."

I just sat down on her couch, unsure of what to do. She came and sat next to me, and we sat in complete silence for a while.

"Does your recent need for tons of sex have anything to do with Spencer?"

I turned and faced Carmen, my expression probably one of surprise.

"No, why would it?" I said unconvincingly.

"Ash, you can't fool me. When I pick you up from school, the last person you say bye to is Spencer, and I see the way you look at her. When we hang out, you're texting her! You've even blown me off to hang out with her. Who blows off sex to hang out with a friend?" asked Carmen, actually making me laugh.

"Face it Ash, you've got a thing for the chick. And having sex with me or who ever isn't going to make those feelings go away. You have to confront them," said Carmen knowingly.

This was the first deep conversation me and Carmen had ever had. While I usually would've snapped at her for butting into my business, I didn't, because she was absolutely right.

"What am I going to do?" I said, putting my hands in my face.

"Uhmm, isn't it obvious? Tell her!"

"I can't, it'll screw up everything."

"Things can't get any more screwed up for you. I mean you're in love with your best friend's girl. How could things get any worse?"

"I could lose both of my friends."

"If you keep your feelings to yourself, you'll eventually get to a point where you can't bear to be around either of them."

Yet again, Carmen was right. It was a lose-lose situation. So if I was going to lose, I needed to go down trying.

"I have to go," I said with a determination in my voice, standing up.

"Go get her!" said Carmen encouragingly.

I wrapped my arms around Carmen, embracing her in a tight hug.

"Thanks a lot Carmen, I really appreciate you talking to me. You know, maybe we can actually be more than just fuck buddies...maybe we can be real friends."

"Eh, I don't know if I want to hang out with you outside the bedroom. You're not that great," said Carmen teasingly, and I rolled my eyes at her.

We then said our final goodbyes as I walked out the door and practically ran to my car. I may have gone fast while driving to Carmen's place, but I was seriously going at the speed of light trying to get to Spencer's.

The 15 minute drive to her house took me only five minutes at the speed I was going. After pulling up to her house, I shut off the car, and sat in it for a few moments. Did I really want to do this? Did I really want to risk losing her and Aiden?

As I repeated the questions in my head, I was finally able to come to an answer of "yes." Just as Carmen has said, there was no one I could only be friends with Spencer anymore. As for Aiden and I, I couldn't even think of what was going to happen to us after this. No, I had to block those thoughts from my mind, because they were the one thing that would stop me from doing this. And I HAD to do this.

I took a deep breath, collected myself, and then got out of the car and walked to her front step. After ringing the doorbell, I waited a few moments before it opened. I was surprised to see Paula standing in front of me.

"Hello Ashley," she said, obviously a bit surprised to see me.

"Hi Mrs. C, uhh it's nice to see you. No work today?"

"Nope, I took the day off. Wanted to spend a full day at home."

"That's nice. Is Spencer home?" I asked, not wanting to continue with this small talk.

"Yeah, she's upstairs, but she's getting ready to go out with Aiden," said Paula, obviously trying to provide a reason for me to turn around and get my ass back in the car and leave.

"I just need a few minutes," I said, not letting her have her way.

"Well, ok," said Paula in defeat, letting me in.

I slowly made my way upstairs, stopping as I reached Spencer's room. I took another deep breath before entering. Spencer was standing in front of her mirror, checking out her outfit. God, she was so gorgeous. I couldn't help but stand there, and stare.

"Ash!" she exclaimed as she turned around, only realizing I was in her room after a moment.

"Hey."

"I'm so happy you came, I can't decide what to wear!" she said in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air.

She was so damn cute when she was in a frenzy. Ok, stop it Ashley, you need to focus.

"Spencer, we need to talk," I said, sounding more serious than I had intended too.

"What's wrong Ash? Is everything ok?" she asked, coming over to me and taking my hand.

Her warm hand felt so nice against mine. She was standing so close to me, and I could smell the victoria's secret perfume from her body. Our faces were only inches apart. I took a look into the depths of her blue eyes, and all thoughts were gone from my mind. I completely forgot what I was going to say. Instead, I let my body take over, and do what it had been wanting to do for so long.

I leaned in, closing the distance between us, and gently pressed my lips against hers. The moment our lips connected, it felt like an electric shock went through my body. My heart literally went into over drive, and the sensation in my stomach was almost unbearable, but in an amazing way. I had never felt so much in one kiss. I had never felt anything like this in my entire life. This kiss was everything I had ever dreamed it would be and so much more.

And just as fast as it had began, it had ended, when she abruptly let go of my hand, and stepped back.

"Whoa, Ash, what was that about?" asked Spencer, confused.

It took me a few moments to regain my senses and recollect myself.

"Spencer. I like you. A lot."

"Of course you do, we're best friends!" said Spencer, clearly not understanding what I meant.

"No, Spencer. I like like you. As in, more than a friend. Way more than friend."

She just stood there, starring blankly at me, as she processed what I had just said.

"Spencer?" I said concernedly, starting to get worried by her silence.

"I think you should go," said Spencer flatly, looking down.

"Is that what you want?" I asked, desperation in my tone.

"Yes," she said, still not looking at me.

I practically shot out of her room, and almost tripped down the stairs. I didn't bother to close the door as I ran out of her house, or turn around as I heard Paula call my name. Instead, I kept my eyes on my car, running as fast as my legs could go to the one thing that would get me the hell out of here. I literally jumped into my car, and floored the gas pedal. After driving straight for a few miles, I pulled over to the side, shut off the car, and began to cry. At first it was just sobbing, but that turned to a down pour of tears and hysterical crying as the words "I think you should go" kept crossing my mind. I sat there for an hour, letting all of my emotions flow out through my tears until I could no longer cry. I then rested my head on the steering wheel, feeling numb. I didn't know what was worse- the fact that Spencer didn't feel the same way as me or the fact that I had just lost my best friend.

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! As promised, it was a Spashley chapter :) Now I know many of you wanted a different kind of Spashley, but don't worry, I promise the next chapter will satisfy that desire! Next update will be sometime this week. Don't forget to comment with your thoughts. Thanks again for reading :)**_


	10. Complicated

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

After Ashley's quick exit, I sat down on my bed, trying to process what had just happened. I knew what I had done was wrong, and that instead of coldly asking her to leave, we should've talked things through. But what she did caught me way off guard, and I just needed some space away from her to try and make sense out of the situation.

And as if she knew all the wrong times to come and talk to me, I heard my Mom trotting up the stairs. I immediately pulled myself together, trying my best to pretend like the recent events that took place in my bedroom never occurred.

"Spencer, what just happened with Ashley? She ran out of here faster than a track star," said Mom, coming into my room.

"What can I say, she's pretty fast," I said sarcastically, walking into my closet.

I didn't want to be face to face with my mother. She was so good at telling when something was wrong with me just by reading my face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Mom interrogatively.

"Nothing Mom, Ashley's Dad called her, and I'm not sure what he said, but it made her upset, and all she told me was she had to go," I said, quickly making up a story.

"Oh, I hope everything is ok," said Mom, and I rolled my eyes, wondering how sincere that statement was.

"Anyways, you better finish getting ready, Aiden should be here soon," said Mom, leaving my room.

As soon as I heard her descending down the stairs, I came back into my room, shut the door, and went back and sat on my bed. I literally sat there for the next half hour, replaying the events over and over again in my mind.

Should I have seen this coming? No! we were friends, best friends. She told me countless times how she didn't believe in monogamy or real love. Yet, somewhere along the way, she developed feelings for me? And clearly this happened way back, since these feelings were strong enough for her to confess on such an important night for me.

And that's when I began to feel angry. Ashley had obviously felt this way for a while, yet she chose to keep her feelings bottled up until now? Not only had she been lying to me for who knows how long, but she was selfish in the fact that she chose to dump all this on me tonight, my special night with Aiden.

I was so lost in my thoughts and mixed emotions that I didn't even hear Mom call me from downstairs until she practically screamed my name. As I approached the top of the staircase, I saw Aiden standing next to her, a grin spreading across his face as he saw me.

Guilt immediately washed over me, but I didn't let it show on my face. Instead, I smiled as brightly back as I could, quickly making my way downstairs.

"You look breath taking, as usual," said Aiden, his eyes never leaving mine.

I could feel the blush creep across my face as I tried to push all thoughts of Ashley and what had occurred previously to the back of my mind, and tried instead to focus on the amazing guy standing in front of me.

"You two have fun," said Mom, giving Aiden a parting smile, and then giving me a "you did well getting this one" look as she walked into the kitchen.

Mom adored Aiden, and it didn't surprise me that she never mentioned a curfew or gave him any sort of "talk."

"Ready to get out of here?" asked Aiden, extending his hand towards me.

I shook my head in reply, and took his hand. We walked out to his truck, got in, and drove off. The car ride was silent, and I was extremely thankful that Aiden didn't try to push a conversation. I just needed some quiet to recuperate so I could be 100% on this date. Aiden deserved that from me.

After about 15 minutes, we pulled into Waybacks, and I could feel Aiden's eyes on me, probably trying to see my reaction.

"Where it all began," I said with a smile, turning to face him.

"Exactly, except I'm thinking this time will be a hell of a lot better, since Glen and Madison won't be joining us," said Aiden with a satisfied smile.

"Don't jinx it!" I said, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

We then got out of the car, and walked into the restaurant, hand in hand. I wish I could say that the date went amazing. That thoughts of Ashley or what happened never crossed my mind, and that I had the best time with my boyfriend who I was so insanely in love with.

But we usually never get what we wish for, and this wasn't an exception. I tried my hardest to enjoy the date, and to focus on my boyfriend who I was insanely in love with. But I couldn't, I just couldn't. All I could think about was the kiss. How surprising it was, and how mad I was at her for doing such a thing at such a time. I then argued with myself on whether I should be mad at her, and whether I really should've seen this coming. And then, the scariest part- thinking about how the kiss made me feel. In that instant, I had felt something that only Aiden has ever made me feel. And that scared the shit out of me.

"Spencer, you ok? You seemed kind of...out of it today," said Aiden as we walked back to his truck.

I knew I was acting out of it. I was never good at pretending for too long.

"I'm sorry Aiden, I know I was acting really weird in there, but I'm just not feeling well," I said apologetically, feeling even more guiltier.

I hated lying to Aiden. And I hated Ashley for putting me in a situation where I had to lie to him. And I hated myself for not being able to sort things out in my mind sooner. Yeah, there was a lot of hate going on.

"Spence, why didn't you say something earlier? You could be resting at home right now," said Aiden concernedly, placing his warm hand against my forehead to check my temperature.

God, he was so cute. And perfect. And everything I wanted. So why couldn't I shake thoughts of Ashley? Damnit Spencer!

"It's not a temperature, I just feel kind of nautious," I said, letting yet another lie escape my lips as I took his hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Well then, lets get you home before you barf all over me," said Aiden jokingly, kissing my forehead.

He drove me home, and gave me a kiss goodbye before I got out of the truck. I then walked up to my door, rang the bell, and turned around and waved at him as I waited for someone to open it. After Mom opened the door, Aiden waved to her, and then drove off.

"You're home pretty early," said Mom, disappointment in her tone.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" I asked, walking past her and up the stairs.

"Well, I mean I guess. But I would've been perfectly fine with you staying out a little bit longer."

I stopped in the middle of the stair case, sighed, and turned to face Mom, deciding I would satisfy her need to know how the date went so I wouldn't be further questioned about it.

"Mom, the date was amazing. Aiden is the best boyfriend, and I love him so much. It ended early because I could tell he was exhausted from practice, and I pretty much forced him to bring me home so he could go sleep. Don't worry, we didn't get into a fight or anything."

"Oh, that's just wonderful hunny. I wasn't assuming you did," said Mom with a smile, walking into the kitchen.

Yeah, I'm sure she wasn't. I continued my walk up the stairs, and then went into my room and shut the door behind me. It was only 6, yet I found myself worn out. Probably from all the thinking my brain did. I changed into pjs, and practically fell on top of the bed. As I lay there waiting for sleep to over take me, I dreaded tomorrow. I would have to face Ashley, and I wasn't quite sure what I was going to say or do. I guess I would just have to wait and see.

Tomorrow came faster than I had wanted it too. I woke up around 5 a.m, and was unable to go back to sleep. So I lay in bed until 6:30, trying to come up with a plan. By the time 6:30 rolled around, I hadn't come up with anything. Hopefully a plan would strike me when I needed it.

I got dressed, and was downstairs by 7. As usual, it was a hectic morning in the Carlin household. Both Mom and Dad were rushing to get to work, and Glen had just begun breakfast. I sat down next to him, and poured myself a bowl of cheerios.

"Morning sweety," said Dad, placing a kiss on my forehead as he walked by.

"Hey Dad."

"Ok everyone, I'm leaving. I'll be home as early as I can," said Mom, giving each of us a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

After Glen and I finished our cereal, we said a final goodbye to Dad, and got into the jeep. The car ride to school was quiet, besides the radio, and again I found myself thankful for the silence. I assumed Glen had a good date with Madison last night, because he kept smiling like he was reminiscing on a good time. I'd have to thank her later, because what ever she did kept him from bothering me.

I tried my best not to think about how my first encounter with Ashley since the "incident" would go, but of course I couldn't. As we pulled into the King High parking lot, my nervousness went through the roof, and I could barely take the suspense.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" asked Aiden as he approached me.

"Much better," I lied, embracing him in a tight hug.

He squeezed back, and it actually felt comforting.

"Is Ash here yet?" I asked, releasing him from the hug, and taking his hand.

"Nah, I haven't seen her yet," said Aiden as we began walking towards the school.

"Oh, ok," I said, trying to hide the relief in my voice.

And just like Aiden, I didn't see Ashley either, well at least for the first few periods of the day. Even though we didn't have any periods together besides lunch, I found it odd that I hadn't seen her, since usually we walked to class together. Maybe she was trying to avoid me? I guess I'd find out during lunch.

Lunch came, and there was no sign of Ashley. I guess she was trying to avoid me. Hmphh.

"Hey, have you seen Ash? I haven't seen her all day," I asked Aiden as we sat down at our usual table.

"No, I haven't. I shot her a text, but she hasn't responded to me. She probably skipped or something," said Aiden with a shrug.

"Yeah, I probably," I agreed, nodding my head.

I reasoned that this was a gift from God- an extra day to ready myself. So I went on with my usual day to day routine, although it did feel strangely unfamiliar with out Ashley, since she was such a big part of it.

The day then came to an end, and just as soon, the next day began. And what the two shared in common was that Ashley was no where to be found on either of the days. I found it weird, but didn't think much of it, until Friday was also the same in this respect.

I argued with myself all weekend on whether I should call Ashley, or even go see her. I mean, the girl hadn't come to school in 3 days! It was my job as her friend to go and make sure she was okay. And each time I almost called or almost went over to her house, I chickened out, because I still didn't know what I was going to say.

When Monday came, I actually hoped that Ashley would be at school. For one, I was tired of being afraid, and ready to face her. For another, I missed my best friend. School just wasn't the same with out the rebellious spirit.

Just like the previous school days, I didn't see her in the morning. But as I walked to the quad for lunch, I held on to my hopes, wanting so badly to see the brown curly locks sitting at our usual table. Of course, when I reached the quad, my hopes were crushed, because all I saw was Aiden.

"Hey Aid," I said with a sigh, taking a seat across from him.

"Hey Spence. Have you talked to Ashley lately?"

"Uhm no I haven't actually, why?" I asked, a little taken a back.

The question had actually caught me off guard.

"Well, she hasn't been to school in 3 days, and I've tried calling her and texting her but she hasn't responded to me. I'm starting to get worried about the girl, I mean she's skipped school before, but she always tells me beforehand. I just thought she might've said something to you, or that you might've gotten a hold of her, you know, since you guys are pretty close," said Aiden, taking a bite out of his sandwhich after he was done speaking.

As he began to eat, I sat there, thinking about what he said. Aiden was absolutely right to assume that I knew what was going on with Ashley, because I was her best friend, and I should've known what was going on with her. But I didn't, and this made me feel horrible. I had been so wrapped up in my own feelings that I hadn't even taken the time to consider how Ashley felt.

"Don't worry Spence, I'm sure she's fine. I'm going to stop by her place today after practice," said Aiden, noticing my silence.

"You know what, I'll go check up on her after school, and I'll text you if she's in the mood to see people," I said, jumping on the opportunity to be the good friend that I should've been days ago.

Figures that the school day would go by slowly on the one day where I was eager to get out. When the final bell rang, I practically ran to the parking lot, and hopped into Aiden's truck. Ashley was usually my ride home, since Glen was an ass about letting my drive the jeep. But since she hadn't been coming to school, Aiden was kind enough to let me use his truck.

I started up the truck, and pulled out of the parking lot, driving as quickly as I could to Ashley's house. When I pulled up to her house, I shut off the car, took a deep breath, got out, and made my way to her front door. I rang the door bell, and stood there waiting. After a few moments, I rang the bell again, but there was still no response. I rang the bell a third time, and after waiting for what seemed like a day, I gave up, turning around and and making my way down her steps. I guess no one was home.

"What are you doing here?" asked a familiar raspy voice, opening the door.

I guess not. I turned around to find Ashley standing in the doorway. She was wearing a big purple tee shirt, and her curly hair was up in a bun. She didn't have on any make up or any jewelry, and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. The sight of her flooded me with many emotions, the main ones being happy and sad. Happy, because I hadn't seen the girl in days. Sad, because I had never seen her in such a state.

"I'm here to see you of course," I said, making my way back up the steps.

"Gosh, would've never expected that. Especially after you kicked me out of your house last time I saw you," said Ashley, her tone icy.

I knew I deserved nothing less, but it still hurt. I hated the tension between us, and I hated not being on good terms with her.

"I can leave, if that's what you really want," I said, trying to keep my voice even.

She stood there for a moment, contemplating her options. She finally gestured for me to come in, and turned around, walking into her house. I entered, shutting the door behind me, and followed her into the living room. She plopped down onto the couch, and I sat in the recliner. We were silent for a few moments, just sitting there, starring at the ground.

"Is Aiden around?" asked Ashley, breaking the silence.

"No, why?"

"I noticed his car was parked out front. Why is that?"

"I've been using it for the past few days, since my ride hasn't been around. It's not the same though, I really miss my old ride," I said, getting Ashley to smile for an instant.

"Ash, where have you been? We've been worried sick."

"I know Aiden has. You, on the other hand, have a funny way of showing it," said Ashley with a humorless laugh.

"I know I've been a shitty friend, and I'm sorry. I was just so lost in my own thoughts and feelings that I forgot to think about yours. But can you blame me Ash? I mean, you dropped a huge bomb on me, did you not think it was going to explode and leave a mess?" I asked, trying not to raise my voice.

"I guess I just hoped that it would be a mess we'd clean together, not one that would separate us."

"It hasn't separated us! I'm here because I miss you so much. Things feel so wrong with out you. I want to talk everything through, and I want to fix this. I want us to go back to how we used to be-" I said, but Ashley cut me off.

"That's the fucking problem Spencer, we can't just go back to how we used to be! What we used to be doesn't exist anymore, because I don't just want to be your friend. I want to be so much more than that, and I can't!" said Ashley shooting up off the couch and moving her hands furiously as she spoke.

"So what are you saying, you're just going to walk away from me?" I asked standing up, my tone now full of anger.

Did Ashley really care so little about me that she didn't even want to try and work things out? I couldn't believe this.

"Do you think I want to? Of course not! Spencer, you are the best thing to ever come into my life. The last thing I would ever want to do is walk away from you, but I have to. Because staying is just killing me," said Ashley, her voice cracking.

I was speechless. What was I supposed to say to that? What were you supposed to tell someone who's heart you were breaking? It was then that I realized that I was being selfish in trying to fix our friendship when clearly Ashley no longer just wanted to be friends.

"You should go," said Ashley, wiping a tear from her eye, and turning away from me.

No, this wasn't happening! I wasn't going to lose her, I couldn't! I instinctively grabbed her arm. She turned around to face me, her eyes teary. I hated seeing her like this, especially knowing that I was the cause of her pain.

With out even thinking, I did the one thing that would make her stay, even if just for a moment. I leaned in, and closed the distance between our lips, gently placing mine against hers. As soon as I felt her lips against mine, I was shocked at what I had done. But also shocked by the sparks that ignited deep inside of me.

My hands made their way to her face, and cupped them. Her hands drifted to my waists, and pressed my body as close as it could to hers. Our lips moved as one, and I began to put more force into the kiss. Ashley returned the force, and what started out as gentle was beginning to heat up and get passionate. I soon found my tongue making it's way into her mouth, exploring the unfamiliar territory.

After a few moments, we both reluctantly pulled away, our need for air unfortunately over taking our desire to remain connected. I could feel her hot minty breath against my face as she panted, and I couldn't take my eyes off of the lips which I craved now craved so badly.

"Spencer," breathed Ashley.

"I know Ash, shit just got complicated," I said breathlessly.

Indeed it did.

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I'M SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! I've been super busy, and I'm barely home. Next update will be some time soon! Don't forget to comment with your thoughts! Thanks again for reading :)**_


End file.
